1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for operating an on-screen pointer for a computer or other software driven device, and in particular to a head operated computer pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers developed from a text-based interface to a graphical user interface wherein graphical elements appearing on the display screen are selected by a combination of keyboard and pointer operations. The pointer is moved about in the field of the screen by manually moving a mouse across a work surface. The mouse transmits the movements in the plane of the work surface to movements of the pointer on screen. The mouse additionally includes two or more buttons which through single or double click operations selects various on screen elements of the graphical user interface, causing corresponding operations to be performed on the computer.
Various replacements for the mouse as a device for moving the computer pointer have been developed. These include so-called track balls where a ball is operated directly by the user""s hand, touch screens which include a touch sensitive surface that the user moves a finger tip over, and pointing sticks, also referred to as joy sticks or game pads, which are moved by the hand and held at a single point in a multi-directional swivel connection. Each of the known pointing devices for computers are manipulated by the user""s hand, requiring that the user remove the hands from the typing position on the keyboard to operate the pointing device.
Devices are known which control a computer cursor movement using infra-red or ultrasound emitters and sensors to sense movement of a user""s head. A device is also known which mechanically connects bands about a user""s head and chest to sense movement of the neck and thereby control cursor movement on a computer.
An object of the present invention is to permit the user to keep the user""s hand in the typing position on the computer input keyboard while enabling the user to simultaneously move the pointer across the field of the computer display screen. Another objective of the present invention is to speed up input and increase efficiency of computer input. A further objective of the invention is to enable telephone operators to use a computer interface while on the phone. Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a versatile pointing device which may be used in a hands-free mode and which may be converted to a hand operated mode. A further object of the invention is to provide an additional dimension of control for enhanced control of computer devices.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention are provided by a head operated computer pointing device which translates the movements of the computer user""s head into movements of the pointer in the field of the computer display screen. A spacial movement sensor is held in position on the user""s head such as by a headband. In one embodiment, the movement sensor is an inertia sensor that senses changes in position of the sensor, and thus the user""s head. The spacial motion sensor is attached to one side of the headband and communicates changes in spacial position of the user""s head to the computer to move the pointer across the field of the display screen. In one embodiment, the spacial movement sensor is connected to a computer input port, such as a serial mouse port, by a cable. In an alternate embodiment, the spatial movement sensor includes a radio frequency transmitter and/or infrared transmitter for wirelessly communicating spatial movement signals to a receiver connected to the computer. The receiver is a radio frequency receiver and/or infrared signal receiver and is connected, for example, to the serial mouse port of the computer.
The present invention also provides selecting or clicking keys for mounting to a computer keyboard which correspond to the keys of a mouse for performing clicking, dragging or double clicking operations. In a preferred embodiment, two or three keys are mounted in a small auxiliary keyboard panel for mounting to the keyboard of the computer below the space bar. The mounting may be accomplished adhesive, or hook or loop fastener, such as a velcro brand fastener are other attachment means. A cable runs from the auxiliary keyboard module containing the two selecting keys to the computer. The cable for the auxiliary keyboard module is connected at a Y connector with the cable from the spatial movement sensor in the wired embodiment of the spatial movement sensor. In the wireless embodiment, the cable from the auxiliary keyboard module is connected to the receiver, such as the infrared and/or radio frequency receiver for the wireless spatial position sensor.
The connection of the combined spatial position sensor and auxiliary keyboard module to the computer is preferably accomplished using a standard plug of the type used for connecting a mouse to the computer so that the present device may be connected to the computer in place of a standard mouse.
An option for the present invention is to provide foot pedals for the selection keys in place of the auxiliary keyboard module.
In another embodiment, the spatial movement sensor is connected to a standard telephone head set so that the telephone user, such as a operator or receptionist, may operate a computer pointer using head movements while speaking on the telephone and while keeping the telephone user""s hands free for taking notes or using the keyboard.
A further improvement of the present invention provides that the spatial movement sensor is selectively remoyable from the headband for manipulation by the computer operator""s hand to position the computer pointer on the display screen field. An add on module may be provided for attachment to the spatial movement sensor which incorporates selection buttons, thereby transforming the head operated pointing device to a hand operated pointing device for movement in three dimension space. A further option is a battery module for connection to the spatial movement sensor to power the circuitry such as infrared and/or radio frequency transmitter in the wireless embodiments. A further option of the present invention provides a laser pointer built into the selection button module so that when the computer pointing device is used in a hand operated mode it may additionally be used as a laser pointer. The housing of the hand operated embodiments is preferably configured to fit the shape of the user""s hand.
In a further embodiment, the spatial movement sensor is utilized with other pointing devices for enhanced cursor control.